Ley de afinidad
by Malew
Summary: (GerIta/AU) Feliciano Vargas es un encantador joven veneciano que trabaja como mesero en un café de la Pizza San Marcos, allí conoce a un turista alemán (Ludwig) de quien, sin saberlo, queda totalmente enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey, hola, hola!

Pues supongo... que esta es mi primer fanfic aquí en esta página, y verdaderamente no tengo idea de qué debería poner en las notas de autor, pero bueh.

Hace poco me uní al fandom de Hetalia y decidí darme un tiempito para escribir sobre una de mis nuevas shipps.

De más está decir que **_Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esto está hecho por un fan para fans._**

Sin más, la historia...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1. "Nunca falta un roto para un descosido."<p>

_«Siempre__ hay quien encaja con otra persona, siempre hay alguien para alguien; __**siempre hay un roto para un descosido**__, como dice el refrán. Por__ más diferentes o parecidas que sean __éstas__ personas, todos tenemos quien nos quiere y nos __espera, alguien que encaja.__Ahí, en algún lugar del mundo, está preparándose hasta la llegada del momento indicado, esperando ansiosamente el encuentro...»_

Era una mañana de primavera espléndida en Venecia. Desde el balcón, sobre el mar y en el horizonte, podía observar como el sol comenzaba a asomarse curioso en el celeste cielo. No había rastro de una sola nube, lo cual prometía un día encantador para el joven italiano; quien seguía observando el paisaje como si no hubiese nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Aunque él era de esos que siempre llevan una palabra en sus labios, en ese momento el reinar del silencio se hacía presente, y podía llegar a causar incomodidad, mas Feliciano disfrutaba de la poco usual tranquilidad, aparentemente.

Bueno, por lo menos hasta que un sonido proveniente de dentro de casa le hizo volver a realidad.

—_Stupido_ Feliciano! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo a no ser que quieras llegar otra vez tarde a trabajar, _cazzo_! —escuchó a su hermano Lovino, gritar.

—¡E-Enseguida voy, _fratello~_! —contestó con voz temblorosa, volviéndose para caminar a paso rápido hacia la sala.

Feliciano Vargas, nacido en Venecia; de ojos ámbar, con largas pestañas y cabello castaño claro; llevaba rulo bastante peculiar que asomaba a la izquierda de su cabellera, como del de su hermano, solo que el de éste aparecía en el lado superior derecho. Su hermano, Lovino Vargas, nacido en Roma; llevaba unos ojos verdes, el cabello castaño oscuro, y era ligeramente más alto. Aunque ambos podían llegar a parecerse en cierto punto, sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas, y hasta algunos han llegado a preguntarse _cómo es que pueden llevarse tan bien en ocasiones._

Lovino, quien ahora tenía marcado su ceño fruncido, chasqueó su lengua al verle entrar en la habitación. El menor, se encogió levemente_—. _Deberías dejar de vaguear tanto, maldita sea. —si, hoy no era su día, y su humor de perros era evidente. Pero al fin y al cabo, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Así que sin más, partieron. Los nervios del italiano menor difícilmente se podrían ocultar, ¿el motivo? Hoy era su tercer día en el nuevo trabajo y ya le habían llamado la atención cinco veces por llegar fuera de horario, por derramar el café sobre la falda de una clienta, por comer postres a escondidas, entre otras cosas sin sentido.

Sí, Feliciano trabajaba en una famosa cafetería en la Piazza San Marco. "_¡El mejor café de Venecia!" Repetía animado tras ser aceptada su petición de trabajo. _

La Piazza San Marco que estaba situada en el corazón de Venecia, era una atracción para cientos de turistas de todo el mundo, en cualquier época del año; los cuales, animados, exploran esta extraña pero hermosa ciudad.

Eso era lo que más le agradaba a nuestro italiano. _Los turistas. _Podía divertirse escuchando como hablaban en su idioma natal, podía preguntarle sobre sus países si tenía oportunidad de hablar, ¡podía conocer diferentes culturas!

—¡Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un día grandioso! —musitó, alegre, acercándose a la puerta principal del lugar que parecía haber abierto hacía no más de cinco minutos. ¡No había llegado tan tarde después de todo!

—Siempre eres tan optimista. —Lovino refunfuñó como de costumbre—. Nos vemos más tarde, Feliciano. Recuerda que tenemos que juntarnos aquí mismo hoy a la tarde porque el _bastardo español _tiene algo que decirnos. _Capisci? —_Feliciano no dudó en asentir inmediatamente, a modo de respuesta—.Y si llegas a dejarme sólo con Toño te partiré el trasero a patadas, cazzo!— ¿Era su impresión o su hermano sonaba tan espeluznante como la mismísima Mafia Italiana?

—¡Hasta pronto, fratello! ¡Cuídate! —movió su mano a modo de saludo cuando el de ojos verdes emprendió camino. —Y por supuesto, ¡no pienso faltar! —Añadió apresuradamente. _No quiero ganarme una dosis de patadas en el culo_, mejor dicho.

Feliciano no se movió hasta el momento en que vio como su hermano mayor se perdía de su vista; él tambien iba a trabajar hoy. Lovino era gondolero desde no hacía mucho tiempo, gracias a que desde pequeño había vivido en Venecia, sabía utilizar a la perfección aquella embarcación. Antonio, por otra parte, era un español muy amigo de los hermanos, el dueño del departamento donde ellos se alojaban; era un buen hombre, siempre era muy atento con ambos desde la reciente muerte de su abuelo.

Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza librándose de sus pensamientos y entró al dichoso lugar, saludando a sus compañeros; entre ellos a Francis, el chef francés, y a Kiku, el japonés, su amigo, confidente y a la vez, ayudante en la cocina.

Y el día transcurrió sereno, calmado, al menos hasta el mediodía y la tarde, donde llegaba el tiempo para un aperitivo y por el lugar aparecían familias y parejas, o a veces simplemente una persona. Ese martes, Feliciano había tenido el placer de conversar con un turco y un griego, y ahora se encontraba con un humor buenísimo.

—¡Ah, qué cansancio! Quisiera dormir un minuto simplemente...

Cerrando sus ojos, Feliciano se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo tendida sobre el mostrador; escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, cuando el sonido de unos pasos en el suelo de madera llegó a sus oídos, se escuchaban firmes y se acercaban hacia él. Luego oyó una voz seria y grave hasta podría haberla descripto como autoritaria, pero que hablaba amable y dulcemente:

—_Mi scusi..._ —esa voz hizo que todo alrededor de Feliciano se pausara, haciendo que se pusiera rígido, y provocando que su piel se erizara a la vez. ¿Podía ser posible que una voz causara tanto efecto? —Lo siento, ¿habla usted español?

Feliciano tuvo miedo de levantar la cabeza, pero aún así lo hizo. Fue cuando su mirada dulce como la miel chocó contra unos ojos celestes muy profundos, tan profundos que sentía como podía ahogarse en ellos. Le recordaban también al cielo que había contemplado en la mañana... Eran un imán. Su portador, un fornido hombre rubio con el cabello peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, le había hecho sentir insignificante de inmediato.

Por alguna razón, continuaba observando pasmado al indudable extranjero, aún sin encontrar palabras para responder a la simple pregunta que había formulado éste anteriormente. Y al parecer el rubio hizo una mueca de incomodidad, y el italiano cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía -o no hacía-.

—¡L-Lo siento! —Feliciano tartamudeó, el extranjero nuevamente se mostró confuso y Feliciano aclaró su garganta. —_Benvenuto!_ —Feliciano había intentado dejar pasar los nervios y ser amable con el supuesto cliente. —¡Sí! Hablo español e italiano! _Io sono Feliciano!_ ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El hombre en frente suyo pareció aliviado, aunque al igual que él antes, parecía haberse quedado examinándolo por unos segundos, hasta que sacó una papel doblado prolijamente del bolsillo de su jean y se lo extendió. —¿Podría decirme dónde queda esta dirección? —cuestionó y Feliciano tomó el papel para leerlo.

—¡Ah! La _Ca' d'Oro_! —exclamó Feliciano entusiasmado. —Ese lugar es muy bonito, ¡me encantan las obras que exponen allí! A mí hermano mayor también le gustan, es decir... aunque no lo admita, ¡yo sé que realmente le parecen bellísimas! —articuló tranquilo, pero siempre con ese tono de voz encantador que hacía parecer que, al hablar, estuviese cantando. El hombre le miró extrañado y Feliciano supo que estaba desviándose de la conversación. —Quiero decir... ¡Sí, sé dónde debes ir! Por aquí cerca de la plaza se encuentran los gondoleros, ¡únicamente debes darles éste papel y te llevarán al camino adecuado! —aseguró.

—Oh, entendido. —farfulló casi como si estuviese obligado a hacerlo. —Muchas gracias, Feliciano, en verdad estaba considerando hacer eso antes y... —El hombre hizo una mueca extraña que causó en Feliciano una risotada. Se veía bastante perdido todavía, pero Feli ya había lidiado con situaciones así anteriormente, así que no había ningún problema.

—¡Es un placer! ¿Eres un turista verdad? —preguntó Feliciano con una curiosidad incontenible. —¿De dónde eres? Venecia es una ciudad muy bella realmente, ¡Es grandiosa! ¿No crees? ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hm? ¿Y cual es tu nombre? —comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de Feliciano, el fornido se mostró confundido, como si no pudiese seguir la conversación. Normalmente solía ocurrir esto cuando el italiano hacía tantas preguntas, la gente respondía lo que se les antojaba o simplemente lo ignoraban.

—Soy alemán. —contestó, peinando su cabello rubio hacia atrás y dejando únicamente algunos pequeños y traviesos cabellos escapar. —Del Este, para ser específicos. Y en verdad Venecia es una ciudad con mucha historia y cultura. —explicó vagamente, haciendo una pausa para después sonrojarse; y como para ocultar su repentina reacción, llevó una mano a su rostro y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Feliciano estaba observándole a los ojos fijamente. ¡Era alemán! ¿Cómo no lo había sospechado? —Mi nombre es Ludwig. He venido a preguntar esto simplemente porque debo ir a buscar a mi hermano mayor allí, y yo... se supone que no debería perder tiempo...—murmuró. Feliciano se sintió repentinamente decepcionado. Había encontrado alguien sumamente interesante y no podría conversar con él, ¡Qué injusto! —Lo siento... Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Feliciano.

—¡Oh, yo...!

Abruptamente, el rubio de ojos celestes tomó el papel que le había entregado al italiano, y después, dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Así de simple. Como si nunca hubiese aparecido allí desde un principio.

Pero por otro lado, Feliciano, perplejo, pestañó una, dos, tres veces intentando hacer que su cerebro reaccionara a la situación que acababa de experimentar. No era nada fuera de lo común para cualquiera que trabajase allí, mas Feliciano en esta ocasión se sintió diferente, se sintió confundido y mareado y no encontraba explicación lógica. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia el frente, observando la puerta que el alemán acababa de cruzar.

_¿Ludwig, eh?_ Una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en los labios del veneciano. Tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a ver al hombre... muy pronto, más de lo que creía.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

... tal vez.

Si les gustó, por favor, un review no le hace mal a nadie ;;

¡Saludos y que tengan un buen día!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey! Hola de nuevo, lector.

He visto los reviews que me dejaron en el anterior capitulo y estoy muuuy agradecida. Disfruto mucho escribiendo, ¡pero más si sé que a alguien lo lee y le gusta!

En fin, he aquí la segunda parte de este fanfic.

¡Que lo disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: **Hetalia no me pertenece (¡ojalá!) es obra del grandoso Himaruya Hikadez.**

Capitulo 2.

"Cada oveja elige a su pareja."

I

_«Cada persona tiene derecho y es libre de elegir a la persona con la cual pasará el resto de su vida, la persona de la cual se enamorará, y con quién estará conectado... Pero, ¿quién nos enseña a escoger? ¿Y si al hacerlo nos equivocamos? ¿Quién nos asegura que estamos yendo por el camino correcto? ¿Es verdaderamente algo que decide el corazón? Y si es así, ¿por qué en vez de darnos señales, no nos grita que allí está la persona que amamos?»_

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la galería del café, lugar en el que se exponían pinturas y había jarrones con flores de todos los colores; era un lugar en donde las paredes pintadas de azul marino daban una sensación de serenidad y tranquilidad. Había varias mesas —para únicamente dos personas, o hasta tres, y en este momento se encontraban vacías—, ordenadas perfectamente y ubicadas a un costado de lo que podría llamarse una pastelería, por la cual solían pasar las señoras a comprar los más deliciosos pasteles del chef francés y llevarlos a sus ansiosos esposos quienes los disfrutaban a la hora de la merienda.

El horario laboral del joven Feliciano había finalizado dos horas más tarde del hecho acontecido, por lo tanto, se vio obligado a recoger sus pertenencias -aunque éstas eran simplemente su mochila, su abrigo y su teléfono móvil, que desgraciadamente se había quedado sin batería- para, probablemente, retirarse después. A su lado, Kiku le esperaba paciente (posiblemente para evitar cualquier desastre que pudiese causar Feliciano y ahorrarse un problema por no vigilarle de cerca), cuando divisó en el suelo un objeto color marrón y se agachó con cuidado a recogerlo. Al parecer era una billetera.

La abrió con el objetivo de poder encontrar la identidad del dueño, y, gracias a la suerte de aquella persona, el japonés no se había equivocado. Dentro del objeto, se hallaba el carnet de conducir con todos los datos de la persona. —Ludwig Bed...—

El italiano pareció exaltarse cuando el japonés leyó aquel nombre, y acto seguido; volteó bruscamente. — ¿¡Eh?! ¿Acaso dijiste "Ludwig", Kiku? —su pregunta prácticamente fue inevitable.

El asiático asintió, arqueó una ceja, curioso, y le tendió el anteriormente nombrado objeto. Feliciano lo tomó ágilmente y pispió su contenido, deteniéndose a examinar la foto del carnet de conducir. ¡Definitivamente era él! — ¿Lo conoces, Feliciano-kun?

— ¡Ah sí, sí! —exclamó—. Él es alemán, vino hoy mismo a preguntar cómo podría llegar a la Ca' d'Oro... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Caray! Qué casualidad... —Feliciano volvió a revisar la repleta cartera que llevaba en manos. Mientras tanto, el nipón le observa preguntándose el porqué de la repentina felicidad del joven italiano. Aunque si tratase de adivinarlo, posiblemente no podría… el muchacho era una de las personas más extrañas que había conocido jamás; nunca podía saber qué podría estar pensando.

— ¡Ah! ¿Kiku, me prestas tu móvil, por favor? Es que el mío se ha quedado sin nada de batería y probablemente él esté buscando esto y me gustaría dárselo personalmente. —el de aura alegre explicaba acompañando sus palabras de gestos con las manos, mientras que el de aura serena quitaba el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba, dudoso.

Casi al instante, Feliciano estaba llamando a Ludwig y moviéndose nervioso de un lado a otro, esperando a que le atendiese.

—_Ludwig zu sprechen. Wer ist? —_dijo en un perfecto alemán_. (Habla Ludwig, ¿Quién es?)_

Felicianooyó la grave y seductora voz proveniente del aparato y dio un saltito en el lugar al reconocerla. Aunque francamente... no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. — ¡Aaah! ¡Ludwig, _Luddy,_ qué alegría hablar contigo otra vez! —Contestó y de inmediato recibió un "¿Hm?" como respuesta. — ¡Soy Feliciano! Siento llamarte tan repentinamente, pero es que Ki... Es decir, ¡un amigo y yo encontramos tu cartera y me preguntaba si podrías venir a recogerla! Hehe~

—Oh, Feliciano... el de la cafetería. —Ilusionado, el nombrado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa jovial al ser recordado—. ¿Mi cartera, dices? —Y del otro lado de la línea, Ludwig revisaba sus bolsillos, exaltado. Al parecer no había notado la ausencia de aquel valioso objeto -o bueno, valioso era lo que dentro llevaba-, pero no podían culparlo: los tres días antes de viajar hacia la Ciudad del Agua no había logrado conciliar el sueño debido a el nerviosismo de terminar su trabajo a tiempo. —_Wie ist das passiert..._? (_¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?)_ —el morocho que aún continuaba con el oído atento había escuchado algo parecido a un suspiro y luego, la voz del alemán volvió a sonar: —Gracias, Feliciano y a tu amigo igual... es posible que esté ahí en al menos 30 minutos.

—No hay problema, Ludwig. Estaré aquí, en la Piazza, ¡esperaré!

II

¿¡Por qué esa jodida plaza de mierda tenía que ser tan jodidamente grande!?

Se cagaba en su jodido hermano. En esa jodida reunión. Y sobre todo, en ese jodido español.

Las maldiciones y otras clases de insultos que no valen la pena mencionar con detalle brotaban de su boca con total naturalidad, así como el agua fluye en un río.

Antonio, cruzado de brazos y con un semblante divertido, observaba a Lovino con el móvil en el oído, frustrado y con una expresión agria en su rostro.

—_Fratello_ idiota, ¡atiende maldición! ¡En cuanto te vea voy a...!

El nacido en Roma estuvo a punto de continuar con su nueva e improvisada amenaza al buzón de voz de su hermano hasta que Antonio le quitó el aparato de la mano y cortó la llamada, obviamente ganándose una mirada de odio de su compañero.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces, _cazzo_!? ¡Devuelve mi jodido móvil ahora mismo, bastardo! —Sin hacerse esperar, Lovino se abalanzó hacia el de habla hispana e hizo un inútil intento de _tomar lo que era suyo_, es decir... su celular, por supuesto.

— ¡Hala, Lovi! ¡No hace falta insultar tanto! —dijo, el español a quién se le había formado una jovial sonrisa en los labios, y luego se guardó el objeto perteneciente al italiano en el bolsillo. —Estoy seguro de que Feli estaba tan cansado que volvió a casa inmediatamente luego de trabajar~ ¡Venga, Lovi, vamos a dar un paseo!

— ¿Quién te dijo que quiero ir a dar un paseo, bastardo? Si quisiera hacerlo, no estaría aquí, primero y principal. —usó el tono más distante que encontró. Por otra parte, Lovino parecía cansado, era probable que hubiese tenido un día duro, y por lo tanto, ahí estaba Antonio para animarle. —Segundo, ¿por qué carajo no me atiende, entonces? Lo único que logra es hacerme preocupar, ¡joder! —Resopló— Y tercero, ¿acaso no tenías algo para decirme? ¡Lárgalo de una vez! Imbécil.

Obviamente, el tono de curiosidad en la última frase de Lovino no fue pasado de largo por el español, el cual al instante pareció haber tenido una idea buenísima.

— ¡Lo haré únicamente si me acompañas a dar el paseo!

III

— ¡Hey, Ludwig! ¡Lu~dwig! —el claro acento italiano se marcaba en cada palabra que mencionaba, o mejor dicho, gritaba. Para llamar la atención del anteriormente nombrado, Feliciano movía su mano de un lado a otro y daba brincos con frenesí. Detrás suyo, Kiku, quien no se había separado del muchacho ni por un segundo, lo miraba obviamente avergonzado... ¿Es que acaso los occidentales no tenían vergüenza de nada o eran demasiado confianzudos? Suspiró, y se acercó más al italiano, una vez que el hombre rubio caminaba hacia ellos.

—Buenas tar...

El alemán comenzaba a hablar con la ínclita seriedad a la que se acostumbraba cuando, sorpresivamente, el chico del rulo sobresaliente se ciñó a él en forma de abrazo.

Y ahí estaba, sin saber que responder, ni cómo reaccionar. Él era alemán, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, ni a los gestos cariñosos; por lo tanto, se encontraba, de alguna manera, desorientado. Estaba hecho una estatua viviente, con una mueca abochornada y con un completo desconocido colgado de su cuello.

— ¡Ludwig, qué gusto verte de nuevo! —señaló, jovial, y al notar su evidente incomodidad, se separó, creando nuevamente una distancia considerable entre ambos.

— ¿Lo mismo digo? —logró articular, aunque sonó inseguro. Sus ojos se toparon luego con el japonés, quien era espectador de la extraña escena. Así, Feliciano, quién sonreía como un verdadero idiota, se dignó a presentarlos.

—Kiku, el es Ludwig, ¡es alemán! ¡Está haciendo turismo en Venecia con su hermano!

—Ludwig alzó amabas cejas, incrédulo —Ludwig, el es mi amigo, Kiku. ¡Es japonés! Ve~ Trabaja en la cocina del café con Francis, el chef.

—Encantado de conocerlo. —esta vez el fornido y el de menor estatura hablaron al unísono, causando una risilla por parte del italiano.

— ¡Ludwig eres muy afortunado! Si hubiese sido otra persona la que hubiese encontrado tu cartera, ¡estoy seguro que no hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que ahora! —Feliciano hablaba y le hacía entrega del objeto en cuestión. La respuesta de Ludwig fue una torcedura de labios y unas pocas palabras:

—Muchas gracias a ambos, Kiku y Feliciano...

— ¡Llámame Feli!

Rodó sus ojos. —... Kiku y Feli. —corrigió. Y se puso a revisar su billetera, retirando de allí unos cuantos euros y ofreciéndole la misma cantidad de billetes a cada uno— Por esto, espero que acepten éste regalo de mi parte.

— No… Simplemente Feliciano-kun y yo le estamos devolviendo lo que es suyo, es lo correcto. Por lo tanto, no puedo aceptar esto... —el asiático explicó con tranquilidad.

— ¡Lo siento, pero yo tampoco! —saltó Feliciano, quien agitaba sus manos frenéticamente a modo de negación. — Pero… ¡creo que hay algo que no podría rechazar! Mañana vengan a cenar a casa, ¡haré pasta! Así que, Ludwig… ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

El rubio, tras asentir, sacó uno de un bolsillo de su prolijo abrigo gris y se lo entregó. Feliciano, agradecido, tomó el objeto junto con la mano del rubi_o _para así, anotar su dirección en su palma. Y bullicioso, exclamó_: _— ¡Por favor, no falten!

IIII

Una hora más tarde, Feliciano estaba de regreso al departamento, donde se sorprendió de no haber encontrado a su hermano. No es que se hubiese olvidado que debía reunirse en la plaza con él y Antonio, pero estaba seguro de que había sido mejor así, sin él en el medio. Era como un vago presentimiento de que no hubiese sido lo correcto estar allí.

Entonces, al llegar, se dirigió a la cocina donde se apresuró a hacer pizza; deseando que, tal vez, así contentaría a su hermano mayor y éste no le gritaría tanto… porque sabía que iba a hacerlo.

A los pocos minutos, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos cansados pero, de alguna manera, enojados, le avisaron al veneciano de la presencia del mayor de los Vargas.

— ¡_Bienvenido a casa, fratello_! —saludó al verle, mas inmediatamente la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro desapareció, convirtiéndose en una mueca interrogante, todo esto debido a que Lovino traía el rostro más rojo que un tomate y una mueca de vergüenza que si no fuese porque le conocía… no la hubiese adivinado jamás. — _Fratello_, ¿estás bie…?

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, maldición!

Fue así como esa noche, el Lovino se encerró en su habitación y Feliciano terminó feliz con una pizza calabresa sólo para él.

¡Hasta ahí!

¿Qué le dijo Antonio al tsundere, digo, a Lovino? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lovino? ¿Ludwig y Feliciano se encontrarán finalmente? ¿Sobró pizza?

Eso y más, lo averiguarán el el próximo capitulo... (?)

Recuerden, un review no le hace mal a nadie. ;v;


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas! Aquí de nuevo reportándome con otro capítulo de _Ley de afinidad _recién salido del horno... O bueno, de word. (?)

Por cierto, ¡me gustaría dar gracias nuevamente a los que me dejan reviews!

ADVERTENCIA: Insinuaciones de UsUk(Alfred x Arthur). _Si a alguien que lo lea no le gusta la pareja, me gustaría aclarar que la historia no girará en torno a ellos, simplemente es una tonta mención._

¡Aparición de más personajes! Lo siento si me quedaron Ooc pero es que es tan dificil siendo nueva en el fandom ;v;

Y eso es todo, ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3).<p>

_"Un café y un par de zafiros"  
><em>

I

Sobre la taza con guardas que parecían ser varias rosas conectadas por ramas espinosas, el humeante y delicioso café recién preparado cayó con delicadeza desde la cafetera. Acto seguido, fue cortado por una pequeña cantidad de leche, convirtiéndose así en un _macchiato_. Su olor era verdaderamente exquisito, pensó al momento de servirlo. ¿El amor debía ser como el café, verdad? Demasiado empalagoso si le echas demasiada azúcar; amargo si no le prestas muchas atenciones a la hora de prepararlo; pero siempre, siempre caliente. Y a él, como buen compatriota, le gustaba el café.

Tras una brillante y agradecida sonrisa brindada por la clienta, Feliciano volvió a su lugar de todos los días; esperando ser solicitado nuevamente.

Y así, un suspiro que ya no pudo ser contenido se escurrió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones hasta sus finos labios. Desde la noche anterior había estado preocupado por la actitud de su hermano, ¿Acaso se habría molestado **tanto** porque no le había acompañado? ¿Así como para no dirigirle la palabra? Las preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, haciéndole reflexionar. ¿O acaso había peleado con Antonio? ¿O era algo más que eso?

—Sea lo que sea, le preguntaré en cuanto pueda... —murmuró para su mismo, inquieto.

También estaba el hecho de que no podía evitar sentir unas irremediables cosquillas en su estómago, las cuales reconoció como nervios. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de otra cosa que no fuese debido la cena que tendría esa noche. Ya sabía que Kiku no era alguien que rompía la promesas, y le había prometido asistir; pero, ¿y Ludwig? No le conocía como para saber si iría o no, y francamente, la cita era para verlo a él. Después de todo... Anhelaba ver esos ojos color cielo que le capturaban y escuchar esa profunda voz que, sin explicación alguna, le embobaba, le seducía, le hacía querer oírla más y más.

¿Cómo sería el alemán en la intimidad? Con tan sólo mirarlo y cruzar unas palabras con él, podía jurar que se trataba de alguien estricto y serio, alguien que no parecía sonreír muy a menudo, ¿verdad? Tal vez podría hacerle reír algún día, pensó.

A Feliciano le encantaba ver sonreír a los demás, verles divertirse... verlos felices. Pero si había algo que disfrutaba mucho más que simplemente verles, era ser el causante de esa felicidad; bueno, no por nada su nombre era Feliciano. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, con el objetivo de aunque sea... contagiársela a alguien.

Nuevamente se encontraba perdido en su propio mar de pensamientos cuando una voz coqueta le volvió a la realidad de repente.

–Oh, _mon petit*_~ ¿Qué te ocurre? –indiscutible, era la voz de Francis, la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar; nadie le llamaba de esa manera después de todo. Volteó para así encontrarse con el francés, quien se asomaba por la pequeña ventana que comunicaba la cocina con la barra/mostrador. Llevaba un delantal blanco y la melena rubia recogida en una coleta. —Hace un rato que andas con una cara de ido, y hasta podría decir que te vi con una sonrisa de enamorado. ¡Ah! ¿Acaso hay alguna señorita y no le has contado nada a tu _frère Francis_? ¡Qué malo! —imitó una escena dramática obviamente actuada, lo que causó que el italiano riera a carcajadas.

— _¡No, no, no! _—contestó cuando su risa fue disminuyendo. No iba a contarle que estaba pensando en alguien realmente— es solo… ayer Lovino volvió muy enojado a casa. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra hoy por la mañana —dijo, con un tono de pena— no estoy seguro de si se encuentra enojado conmigo por no acompañarlo a ver a Antonio o con Antonio en sí... ¡pero no me dice nada de nada!

—Ah~ con que es eso. —Obviamente el francés estaba más que enterado de lo que sucedía con el mayor de los Vargas y su íntimo amigo; Antonio se había ocupado de contarle todo por teléfono la noche anterior— ¿Has pensado en hacer algo para que deje de estar enfadado?

Feliciano meditó las palabras de su compañero de trabajo, ocurriéndosele una idea: — ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! —chasqueó sus dedos y una mueca victoriosa apareció en su rostro- Hoy haré una cena en mi casa, e invitaré a Antonio también, tal vez así pueda arreglar sus problemas con él... Y le haré un buen plato de pasta con salsa bolognesa, porque sé que a él le encanta. ¿No es una idea genial? -preguntó, soñador- ¡Francis, puedes venir también! E invita a tu amigo, el inglés... ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Arthur, no?

—Definitivamente es una grandísima idea, _mon ami_~ Le diré al idiota de Arthur si quieres, aunque no estoy seguro de si podrá venir, un amigo ha venido desde USA a visitarle, y dudo que lo deje solo. —comentó al recordarlo.

— ¡No hay problema con eso! Puede venir su amigo también, ya sabes, mientras más personas haya, ¡mejor sabor tiene la comida! –habló, con una pisca de emoción en sus ojos. A Feliciano también le encantaba hacer amigos.

—De acuerdo. Debo volver a la cocina ahora mismo, nos hablamos luego.

II

Ya se encontraba en su casa. Había tenido una tarde bastante tranquila para ser honestos, hasta le había dado tiempo de hacer los mandados en el mercado que cerca de su casa se encontraba y cruzar algunas palabras con sus vecinos, y llegó a la misma hora acostumbrada.

Para su suerte, había conseguido todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer abundante pasta cacera y su salsa favorita, y así ni bien llegó tuvo que ponerse a preparar todo para dentro de unas pocas horas, cuando llegarían los invitados.

Ahora, que lo recordaba… no le había avisado de la cena a su hermano.

… _Pobre de él._

III

Los primeros en llegar fueron Antonio y Lovino. El último se encontraba de un humor horrible (sí, otra vez…) mas de todas formas se dignó a saludar a su hermano decentemente. Antonio por otra parte, se había tomado su tiempo para ir a comprar un poco de pan para la cena antes de llegar y de comunicarle él mismo a Lovino de la cena, por lo tanto, Feliciano lo recibió dándole las gracias mil veces por su detalle.

No mucho después llegaron Kiku y Francis, quien avisó que era posible que Arthur se tardara un poco en llegar, pero que de seguro vendría.

III

Ya eran las 20:30 y continuaron llegando los invitados.

Su amigo se llamaba Alfred, que al igual que Arthur era rubio, pero de ojos azules, mucho más alto y estrepitoso. Pero si algo llamó su atención más que el físico del chico, era que ambos se tomaban de las manos, y aunque el de cejas pobladas parecía estar molesto, se abrazaba a su brazo.

Por otro lado, su hermano y Antonio parecían arrojarse intensas miradas, como si intentaran decirse algo a través de ellas, como un mensaje oculto... pero por más que intentara leerlas, no lo lograba.

Era un ambiente algo raro si lo miraba con detenimiento.

— ¿Así que estás quedándote en casa de Arthur? —preguntó cierto japonés a Alfred, intrigado por la conversación que estaba dirigiendo el americano.

—_Exactly! _—respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Te compadezco, Alfred. ¡Teniendo que comer esa porquería que prepara Arthur! —musitó Francis con un tono de horror que causó un gruñido por parte de el inglés.

—_Shut up!_ Nadie pidió tu afrancesada opinión sobre mi forma de cocinar... ¿Además no es tan mala, verdad? —la pregunta fue más bien dirigida hacia Alfred quien levantó ambas manos a modo de defensa cuando la mirada color esmeralda de su compañero se clavó en él.

— ¡Uno se acostumbra con el tiempo, haha~!

Feliciano no evitaba reír por la conversación que contemplaba mientras bebía una copa del vino, cortesía de Francis. Estaba realmente entretenido y a gusto, todo parecía andar bien... sólo que faltaba la persona más importante.

Faltaba Ludwig.

— ¿En qué piensas Feliciano-kun? —cuestionó el de cabellos negros como el carbón, ahora sentado a su lado en uno de los sillones de la sala. —A juzgar por tu expresión diría que estás preocupado por algo...

— ¿Crees que vendrá? —soltó repentinamente, sin pensarlo siquiera. —Ludwig, digo... ya es un poco tarde. ¡A-aunque la estoy pasando bien con ustedes p-pero...!

—Estoy seguro de que llegará —dijo para calmar la ansiedad del más joven, porque aunque no lo aparentase, el asiático era varios años mayor que Feliciano. ¿Qué clase de cremas usaría para mantenerse tan bien estéticamente? Era un verdadero secreto para todos— sólo hay que esperar, estoy seguro de que vendrá, después de todo... Se supone que nos citaste a las nueve y a penas son las nueve menos veinte. Los alemanes suelen ser muy puntuales, según tengo entendido.

—Tienes razón, Kiku. Sólo espero que eso sea cierto... —y suspiró— enseguida vuelvo.

Entonces Feliciano se retiró a la cocina para poner a calentar el agua que, para su suerte, no tardaría en hervir. Aunque tuvo que usar dos de sus hoyas más grandes para que alcanzara el espacio.

Iba a volver a la sala cuando el sonar del timbre retumbó en toda la casa haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por pura felicidad.

— ¡Yo voy! —avisó mientras corría a hacia la entrada tan rápido que casi se tropieza en el camino. Cuando llegó, inhaló y exhaló con unos nervios irremediables en la boca de su estómago, y por mera curiosidad observó la hora en su reloj de mano, ¡increíble! ¡Kiku tenía razón!

Y sonrió, casi rió se podría decir, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría, descubriendo a la persona que esperaba.

Estaba tan pero tan feliz que apenas notó que era acompañado por otro joven, que tal vez aparentaba un par de años más que Ludwig y hasta tenía un aire familiar a él; sólo que sus ojos eran color carmesí, y era albino. Además, le sonreía muy, muy ampliamente. ¿Podría ser aquel tipo su hermano?

—_Ciao, Ciao! Benvenuti a casa!_ —saludó de un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, como acostumbraba.

—Hallo, Feliciano, siento la tardanza —dijo Ludwig con un leve rubor en sus mejillas tras el saludo del más bajo, entrando al lugar— es que mi hermano, Gilbert, insistió en venir y terminamos perdidos...

Sí era su hermano después de todo, había acertado. — ¡Pero si llegaron puntualmente! —señaló el Vargas y después desvió la mirada hacia el albino y dijo jovialmente: — ¡Encantado de conocerte, Gilbert! Mi nombre es Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas. ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas venido!

El chico carcajeó de una manera bastante peculiar y le devolvió el saludo escandalosamente pero con un tono cantarín: —También estoy encantado en conocerte, Feliciano. Perdón si molesto, ¡no quería quedarme sólo en un aburrido hotel mientras mi hermano menor se iba por ahí!

—Como sea... —Ludwig habló con un tono irritado, y después observó a Feliciano para hablarle — ¿Podemos pasar?

Feliciano asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarles entrar, y los guió hasta la sala, para presentarles a los demás.

— ¡Hey, chicos! Os presento a mis nuevos amigos, él es Ludwig y él es Gilbert, ¡vienen de Alemania y están de turistas!

Las miradas curiosas de los que se hallaban en la sala se dirigieron hacia los dos alemanes.

— ¿¡Francis, Toni'!? —Gilbert preguntó casi en un grito, asomándose detrás del italiano. Los mencionados parecieron desconcertados mas rápidamente volvieron en sí. Antonio se levantó de su asiento primero, luego fue Francis, quienes se acercaron al albino y se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso.

— ¡Es una casualidad! ¡Una casualidad! —escuchó al español hablar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, radiante como el mismísimo sol.

—_Oh mon ami..._ —murmuraba mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al de ojos carmesí— ¡Jamás imaginé que ocurriría algo así!_ ¡'El mundo es un pañuelo'!*_

Aparentaban estar a punto de llorar, pero de alegría... Feliciano nunca imaginó que ocurriría una escena como aquella en su hogar, pero se sintió feliz de que así fuera.

IIII

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, Feliciano se enteró de que los tres amigos habían asistido a la misma universidad en Alemania, pero que se habían separado cuando el francés y el español se habían mudado a Italia; era una alegría volver a verse, decían, porque luego del acontecimiento habían de perdido la comunicación.

Por otra parte, y no menos importante, Feliciano notó que Ludwig se mantuvo callado la mayoría del tiempo, limitándose a sonreír mínimamente cuando el estadounidense contaba uno de sus chistes malos y el inglés le golpeaba en la nuca.

Era una lástima, le hubiese encantado saber un poco más sobre él...

IIIII

El reloj marcó la 00:15AM y los invitados ya tenían intención de irse.

Kiku se retiró primero con la excusa de que mañana tenía varias cosas que hacer y quería descansar lo más que pudiese. Después fueron Francis, Arthur y Alfred, quienes agradecieron por la comida y se retiraron con la idea de otra reunión pronto.

En la sala, ahora se encontraban Gilbert, Antonio y Lovino, los dos primeros entablaban una animada conversación sobre vaya a saber qué cosa y el último tenía una mueca displicente en su rostro.

Pero bien, el alemán de ojos celestes amablemente le había ayudado a retirar las cosas de la mesa mientras él limpiaba, y para cuando finalmente habían terminado Feliciano sintió un poco de alivio.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena, Ludwig? —Preguntó el veneciano para 'romper el hielo'— Espero que te haya gustado, ¡prepararé todo yo sólo esta tarde! —dijo animado. El alemán abrió la boca para hablar pero fue rápidamente callado por el italiano. —En realidad la pasta es mi comida favorita, ¿sabes? ¿Y cuál es tu comida favorita, _Luddy_?

Rápidamente respondió con convicción: —El _wurst_. —Y desvió la mirada hacia una pared del pasillo, donde se encontraban ahora. Más específicamente hacia un porta retratos que colgaba allí, en él se observaba una foto de ambos hermanos Vargas cuando eran pequeños y a su abuelo, un verano según recordaba. Sin ninguna explicación evidente, Feliciano se sintió avergonzado. —Cocinas muy bien, Feliciano.

—Uhm..._ Grazie_. ¿Qué es el _wurst_? ¿Es una comida alemana, verdad? ¡Me gustaría probarla algún día! —declaró feliz, mientras caminaba hacia la sala nuevamente aunque paró en seco. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea. — ¡Ludwig, me gustaría mostrarte un lugar! ¿Quieres...? —cuestionó un Feliciano dudoso.

—_Ja_. Quiero decir... de... de acuerdo. Está bien.

— ¡Grandioso! —articuló risueño, radiante, feliz, y en un abrir y cerrar sus ojos estaba llevando a Ludwig hacia "ese lugar", llegó al final del pasillo y abrió una puerta que no era más ni menos que la de…

— ¿Tu habitación? —interrogó. Pareció confundido, desorientado. ¿Le estaba preguntando o qué? Feliciano frunció sus cejas sintiéndose igual que Ludwig. Ni siquiera era su propia habitación, sino que pertenecía a Lovino… digamos que a ninguno de los dos le agradaba dormir solos.

Feliciano soltó la mano del alemán y se acercó al ventanal que estaba a un lado en la habitación y lo abrió para dar paso al balcón, su lugar favorito de la casa. — ¡Aquí, Ludwig! ¡Ven! —y le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara.

La vista desde ahí era maravillosa, increíble,magnífica; por eso Feliciano amaba pasar el rato allí, observando todo y guardándolo en su memoria. Allí tenía varias plantas, macetas con sus flores favoritas, que se encargaba de cuidar él mismo.

El veneciano se apoyó con sus codos en una de las barandas, disfrutando de una fría brisa que le despejó un poco.

—No te vayas a caer —la voz gruesa de Ludwig a su lado sonó como una orden, aunque era difícil caer en la posición en la que estaba. El itálico inclinó una ceja. —Es un muy bonito lugar. —añadió finalmente.

— ¡Lo es! —Respondió— Me encanta poder observar desde aquí arriba. A veces cuando no tengo nada que hacer, tomo un lienzo vengo, aquí y pinto lo que me llame la atención y… —Feliciano pausó, preguntándose si estaba hablando demasiado acaso. Era un hecho, siempre hablaba de más, y a nadie le agradaba que lo hiciera, tampoco quería que Ludwig pensara así tampoco... Aunque él le observara fijamente a los ojos, como esperando a que continuase.

— ¿A qué te dedicas en Alemania, Ludwig? —Feliciano fue el que rompió el repentino silencio que se había formado entre ambos. Dejándose llevar por la emoción, la curiosidad... por el entusiasmo. Quería saber cómo era Ludwig, quería saber más de Ludwig. Ese era su más fuerte deseo ahora.

—Uhm... yo soy el jefe de una editorial... Ya sabes, producción y distribución de libros de todo tipo: de artes, ciencia ficción, cómics, etcétera. —Su explicación fue breve. No era como si hubiese algo más, sólo era un trabajo bobo y soso. Pero para Feliciano, que en toda su corta vida como adulto simplemente había pasado de bar a café y de café a bar, era muy interesante. Además era un cargo importante, mucho más importante que ser un mesero.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Eso significa que te gusta leer, verdad? ¡Suena muy interesante! —exclamó, abandonando su anterior posición e inclinándose para poder observar mejor al rubio, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Se veía pensativo. — ¿Te gustan los animales? ¡A mí sí! Los gatos son bonitos, ¿no crees? A mí me encantan, pero Lovino es alérgico... Así que no podemos tener aquí. Mi _nonno_ solía decir que a mi _mamma_ le gustaban mucho los gatos también, me hubiese gustado conocerla y hablar sobre gatos, y pinturas, y me hubiese leído historias como las que publica tu editorial, ¿Sabes? —Feliciano guardó silencio. No había pensado en lo que hablaba, simplemente lo dejó salir... Y seguro que había puesto a Ludwig en una situación incómoda. Era un idiota.

— ¿Ella... falleció? —la voz del joven a su lado fue temblorosa.

—Se suicidó dos meses después de que yo naciera, cuando Lovino tenía dos años. Supongo... que ella no pudo soportar la muerte de papá. Así que quedamos al cuidado de nuestro abuelo desde entonces... el murió hace poco. —las últimas palabras fueron un susurro. Se sentía más dolido por la muerte de su abuelo que de todo lo anterior... Al fin y al cabo, él fue el que siempre cuidó de su hermano y él, quien lo acompañó toda su infancia y adolescencia.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, intentando despejar su mente, pero para cuando lo hizo, sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, y los abrió. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse con los del alemán, y no querían separase de ellos. Tan azules... tan azules... Como zafiros, sí, un par de zafiros que le desnudaban el alma. Era como si intentara decirle algo con esa mirada. Era mucho más que simplemente estar viéndole a los ojos, era como si le estuviese dando un apoyo sin necesidad de palabras. ¿O tal vez había bebido un poco de más y ahora empezaba a imaginarse cosas? Iba a hablar, iba a preguntarle algo al muchacho pero él habló primero. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿Mañana?

Feliciano asintió suavemente, con delicadeza. Era como una promesa que le hacía en aquel balcón, bajo la joven noche estrellada de primavera, con el olor salado del mar inundando sus pulmones.

Ellos no lo sabían, ninguno lo sabía... Pero en ese momento, algo estaba naciendo. Algo que no podría compararse con el simple gusto del café, algo aún más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Sí, sí, sé que me quedó re <em>fail <em>pero lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles disculpas, _l__ectores._

No solo por eso, sino porque se suponía que se iba a dar a conocer lo qué pasó entre Antonio y Lovino y se me fue de la raya. Tendrán que esperar, no mucho, _I promise. _

_El suspenso es fuerte aquí. _

**Aclaraciones:**

Francés:

_Mon petit: _"mi pequeño".

_Frère Francis: _"hermano Francis"

_Mon ami: _"amigo mío/mi amigo"

Inglés:

_Exactly!: _"¡Exactamente!"

Shut up: "¡Cállate!"

Italiano:

_Macchiato: _Es un café cortado típico de Italia, como expreso común con un poco de leche caliente y espumosa.

_Ciao, Ciao! Benvenuti a casa!: "¡Hola, hola! ¡Bienvenidos a casa!"_

Otras:

"¡El mundo es un pañuelo!" quieres decir que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece. Al final siempre terminamos cruzándonos con alguien conocido, o un conocido de un conocido, y así.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo, y muchas gracias por apoyarme!

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Review o _tomatazo in da face_?**


End file.
